memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ezri Dax
Starfleet Lieutenant Ezri Dax was a joined Trill born as Ezri Tigan on the world of New Sydney in the year 2347. She served abaord the [[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]], starbase Deep Space 9 and the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. Ezri Tigan New Sydney Ezri's mother was the owner of a very successful mining concern on the world of New Sydney. Ezri and her mother, who wanted Ezri to help run the family business, argued constantly. Ezri refused to let her mother control her the way she did her two brothers and refused to join the family business. Instead, she enrolled in Starfleet Academy and studied to become a Counselor. Starfleet In late 2374, Ezri was serving as Ensign and assistant counselor aboard the starship USS Destiny when the ship was diverted by a medical emergency and travelled to Deep Space 9. Upon arrival, the Destiny docked with a runabout that contained the Trill symbiont, Dax, who had been separated from its previous host, Jadzia, after she had been brutally murdered by Cardassian gul, Skrain Dukat. The Dax symbiont was escorted by DS9's Chief of security, the Changeling, Odo. Dax needed to a new host in a matter of weeks or it wouldn't survive. When a shape-shifting Founder of the Dominion impersonated Ezri's lover, Ensign Brinner Finok, and attempted to kidnap the Dax symbiont, Ezri was the first to realize that something was wrong. Soon after the foiling of the kidnapping and the capture of the Changeling, the ship was attacked by Jem'Hadar vessels, and Dax's condition worsened and needed to be joined immediately. Ezri had never wanted to be joined, but as Brenner Finok was still missing, Ezri was the only available Trill to join Dax with. Ezri agreed to undergo the joining procedure, and became the ninth host of the Dax symbiont, Ezri Dax. Brinner Finok would later be found safe in a medical supply closet, but their relationship did not continue after Ezri's joining. (''DS9'' The Lives of Dax short stories: "Second Star To The Right...", "...And Straight On 'Till Morning") Ezri Dax Ezri, confused by all of her new memories, sought out the one constant in her previous two incarnations, Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko, on Earth. Dax returned to DS9 with Sisko where she recieved the rank of Lieutenant and position of station's Counselor. She served in the position through the end of the war. Just prior to the end of the war in 2375, Ezri began a relationship with Dr. Julian Bashir, who had unresolved feelings for her previous host, Jadzia. In January of 2376, Ezri brought the legendary Sword of Kahless into the posession of the new Klingon Chancellor, Martok, on the world of Boreth at a pivotal moment of a Klingon civil war. (''DS9'' novel: The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two) In April of 2376, Dax was onboard the USS Defiant when a surprise attack by the Jem'Hadar killed the ship's new C.O., Commander Tiris Jast. Drawing on the memories of Dax's previous hosts, Ezri took command and defeated the attacking Jem'Hadar. The experience made Ezri realize that she was capable of so much more now that she was joined, and made the switch to the Command Track. (''DS9'' novels: Avatar, Books One and Two) Ezri and Julian traveled to the world of Sindorin to destroy the laboratory of Dr. Ethan Locken, a rogue agent of the nefarious Section 31, who was breeding an army of Jem'Hadar Soldiers. (DS9 novel: ''Section 31'': Abyss) Ezri was given the position of First officer aboard the USS Defiant for its three month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant by mission commander, Elias Vaughn. During the Gamma Quadrant mission, Ezri commanded a shuttle mission attempting to protect the Vahni Vahltupali from the debris of their shattered moon (an effort that tragically led to the missions only casualty, Ensign Gerda Roness), mediated a solution to a caste conflict between the Checka and Yrythny species, encountered an ancient alien artifact that actually separated her from Dax for a time, and confronted Commander Vaughn when he was letting personal desires get in the way of the mission. (DS9 novels: Mission Gamma series) Upon her return to the Alpha Quadrant, Ezri found herself in the middle of the Bajoran Parasite crisis. The alien Parasites had a genetic link to the Trill symbionts and had been encountered by a previous Dax host, Audrid. (DS9 novel: Unity) The revelations about the origins of the Parasites brought major civil unrest to the world of Trill when Ezri returned there to testify about the Parasite affair. After a radical faction killed a large percentage of the symbiont population, the Trill President, Lirisse Maz, ordered a moratorium on joining, allowing the symbionts to replenish their population. Ezri and Julian ended their relationship soon after, when Ezri realized that his feelings for her were a by-product of his unrequited feelings for Jadzia. (DS9 novella: "Trill: Unjoined") External Links * Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax, Ezri Dax, Ezri